


Free Shipping on Orders of $35 or More

by serendipityxxi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has an internet shopping trouble that affects Duke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Shipping on Orders of $35 or More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miah_Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Arthur/gifts).



> For Miah_Arthur who inspired this image in a conversation we had over her awesome fic [Regression](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4377410)

Duke Crocker is surprised when the first box turns up. It’s small and brown and unassuming. It bears Amazon’s logo proudly and nothing else to hint at the contents. Inside is a watch he’d been admiring, he must have ordered it and forgotten. Duke puts on the watch and returns to slinging beers at the Gull. The next day there are three boxes of books ranging from cook books to a few first editions he’s been wanting and the niggling sensation that he’s forgotten something...

After that it’s like that old carol. “On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me,” Duke finds himself singing under his breath as eleven boxes turn up in the morning and five more in the afternoon. Pots and pans, unusual ingredients, a few comic books, some custom t shirts for the staff. Duke has no idea where it’s all coming from!

The fourth day brings twenty-four boxes of books, clothes, dvds, a whole fishing tackle set, a new yoga mat, Christmas themed pajamas for himself, Audrey and Nathan, and the worst part - a visit from Audrey and Nathan to his best waitress. It turns out the Kendall’s Trouble is that they inspire greed in others. No wonder Harmony always got the customers with the biggest bill.

Audrey breaks it to him gently that he’s the one who’s been ordering all the boxes. Duke feels all the blood drain out of his face. He curses and runs to his computer, trying desperately to remember his password.


End file.
